Lunar Eclipse
by Lina4
Summary: this is also an action adventure...the story is a fanfic based on both Lunar1 and 2 and is about what lucia was like on Lunar BEFORE she was on the blue star
1. Default Chapter

Lunar eclipse

  
  
  
  


It was a bright sunny day in the town of burg, Luna had just given birth to a bright and beautiful little girl, just as she was putting the sleeping baby in her crib, a lovely blue light came down from the heavens, wondering what it was, Luna went to the window, "what in the world is going on?" suddenly the light started to shine directly on the baby, and as soon as it was there it was gone. Luna looked over at her blue eyed beauty, then she started to wake up,"uh oh" muttered Luna, the baby opened her eyes and Luna gasps "oh me goodness! Her eyes! They're, oh I had better go get Alex...ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh Alex where could you be...Nall! Wake up!" Nall gets off the sofa"nup nup nup...(wipes the drool from his mouth) what" "Nall! I demand you find Alex now!!!!!!!!...and for goodness sake! Brush your hair(gags) whew and your teeth!!!" " mumbles I don't see why she can't go look for him I mean, I could always watch the kid..." fuming"OH YOU THINK THAT SINCE YOU CAN TURN INTO A HUMAN THAT YOU'RE SOMETHIN SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!! WELL I WOULDN'T EVEN LEAVE MY DAUGHTER IN YOUR HANDS IF I WERE DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW GO FIND ALEX!!!!!!!!! THIS IS AN..." a small voice cuts in"an emergency?" Alex pops his head in threw the door"Luna...I could hear you yelling and screaming all the way from saith and I new that something was wrong so...Nall! Whadya do this time!?" "Huh wha....I-I didn't do anything!!!!! honest!!! I'm tellin the truth this time! Right Luna?" luna has a weird expression on her face"Luna?" Luna points to Alex's right shoulder...Nall looks "...wha...th-that's a..." Nall gets a weird expression on his face..."Okay!!!! what is with the weird lavender cat on your shoulder!!!!!!! (whimpers) that's my spot...Go away!!!!!! I hate cats!!!!!!!!" a small little voice comes from the cats mouth "who you callin a cat!?!?!?!?!? for your in formation I am a baby..." snickers"a baby cat that's what you are..." "Ooooooooo...SHADAP!!!!!!!! I am a baby dragon just like you were once!!!!!!" " oh really and what's your name?" "Grrrrrrrrr...it's Jewel" "well Jewel what kind of dragon are you supposed to be huh...you aren't a white dragon...and Ruby isn't dead so you can't be the red fire dragon, and Teal is blue, not lavender...and Ebony is black..." "I'm half water dragon and half legendary star dragon...that's why I am the dragon of the Aurora..." "Heh heh...well...what do you think you are doing on Alex's shoulder!? That's my spot" "well I don't think you're gonna fit very well..." "And exactly what is that s'posed ta mean?" " well cmon you're about 5'6...how r'you gonna get on his shoulder without squashing him?" "That's it i can take you...bring it on!!!!!!!!" "Take me? Take me where?" "(whines) Alex why did you replace me with this?!" "Replace? Nall!!!!!! Jewel is here for...eh what's her name again" "ooooooo there is no way that we are keeping two dragons if they're gonna be at each other's throats all the time!!!!!!! and she was just born she doesn't have a name and there is something seriously wrong!!!!!!!!!" "...well what is it?" Luna explains everything very very quickly " now her eyes they're different!!!!!!!!!!" "They're green, what's wrong with that? Maybe she got it from me, my eyes are green..." "...THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BLUE!!!! BLUE! LIKE MY EYES!!!!!!!! I MEAN SHE HAS BLUE HAIR LIKE ME(OKAY SO ACTUALLY IT'S MORE OF A BLUEISH TEAL LIKE LUCIA'S BUT I DON'T WANT TO POINT THAT OUT IN FRONT OF LUNA WHEN SHE'S ANGRY)" " calm down everyone...I have the answer to everything...I can even give her a name...but first I will tell you what just happened...the goddess of the Blue Star(Lucia) has been reborn and will live to protect this world during the absence of Althena..." "But Althena is right here, she's not absent..." "Soon, she will leave on a journey, during this time the dark sisters will come to take over Lunar, and they will try to revive Ghaleon...the only ones capable of stopping him are the new goddess...and the new dragonmaster..." Luna's jaw drops "new goddess!?" "Yes but that is all I can tell you except that new baby goddess's name is Lina" 


	2. Ebony Black

Ebony Black  
  
  
  


13 years later...Lina is at the monument dedicated to Dyne she is sitting on a rock singing(well wadya know) Jewel is picking flowers and placing them by dynes grave. Chris is down at Alex and Luna's house " have you seen Lina? I can't find her anywhere...(mumbles) we were supposed to go explore that new opening in the white dragon cave...no doubt she got impatient and left without me..." "No Chris, I'm sorry she's not here, why don't you try dynes monument...she did mention that she needed to clear her head so she's probably singing, why don't you go see" "Of course ^-^ ; boy do I feel stupid, I should have known" Chris walks up the hill to Dynes "resting" place. Lina turns around "oh...hi Chris, where have you been? I've been waiting patiently for some time now(yeah like five minutes will kill you) are we going exploring or what?" "Wha...you...I was looking all around Burg for you...I was starting to think that you left without me!!!!!!" "Well I was thinking about that...but then I realized it just wouldn't be the same without you trying to be the hero and get us out of the messes that you get us into..." sulks "Gee thanks...hey wadya mean TRY to be the hero!?" Luna looks out the window at her daughter "(sighs) everyday she gets to be more and more like her father...now it seems the only real way she's like me is when she sings...sometimes I worry about what happens in that cave when she explores..." A/N: Um......Okay that sorta didn't come out right...heh heh...Lina, Chris and Jewel head towards the white dragon cave "Okay Jewel, where did you say that opening was?" "Ummmmm...right there..." "Jewel! We can't fit through there!" "...you can't?" "No!!!! do I look like a baby dragon to you?" "Ummmm..." "Don't answer that...what are we gonna do?" "...um" "don't answer that...wait a brilliant idea!" "Yes..." "That's what we need, a brilliant idea..." "^-^; I have an idea..." "I said don't answer that!!!!!" "Calm down Lina...Alex gave me this ring...it creates fire soooo why don't I just melt the ice and make the opening bigger" A/N: eh heh..."melt the ice" didn't come out right either...sorry "...why didn't you tell me you had that earlier?" "I guess I sorta forgot heh heh heh" steam comes out of Lina's ears "(fuming) YOU FORGOT!? HOW COULD YOU FORGET!?" "Wow Chris! Have you ever seen Lina do that? Cause I sure haven't!!!!" Lina glares at Jewel "...^-^ ; okay, okay, okay, sheesh...don't have a cow...unless you want it well done...haaa get it cause ya know the steam on your head a-and your lookin pretty mad so I'll shut up now." "Shhhhh...I hear something" Lina and the others follow the sound deep into the cave and finally reach a clearing "hey what do you suppose that is?" " I-I think it's a dragon...like me..." Chris runs over to the winged black catlike creature "hey there little guy..." Looks up "...HI!!!!!! Oh finally someone has found me!!!!!!! I'm soooo happy!!!!!!!! do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for..." spots Jewel "wow...I've never seen another dragon in a long time but...you don't look like Ruby, Nall, or Teal...who are you?" "My name is Jewel...I part water dragon part star dragon, who are you..." "I'm Ebony...the black earth dragon..." the ground starts to shake... "we have got to get out of here!!!!" "Lina use the white dragon wings!" "I can't!!! they won't work!" "Here, let me try...(white dragon wings start to shine but nothing else really happens)...your gonna have to use the transportation spell!!!" Lina starts to sing and everyone is brought back to burg... "whew! That was close, I didn't think we would make it, what happened?" "I'm not sure, but I'm real glad my singing worked, I wasn't sure it would...is everyone okay?" "Yeah...I have this strange feeling that(gets cut off)" Jewel hugs Lina and kisses her feet "Lina!!!! you saved us!!!! thank you!" "Um sure anytime...what were you saying Chris?" "I think Ebony knows what happened back there and why..." "Not really, all I know is that I shouldn't have even been in the white dragon cave...I appeared there around thirteen or fourteen years ago..." "Hey Chris, isn't that...well when did you leave vane?" "About the same time...why?" "I have a feeling that if we asked her to, Royce might just consult her crystal ball..." (Incase you were wondering, Althena revived Royce and Phacia and now they're good people ^-^) "Are you crazy!? Lina, first off, after what just happened, why would your parents let us go all the way to Meribia...second, we'd have to go all the way to Meribia...third, if we use the white dragon wings, well...we already know they won't work!" 


End file.
